


Top 13 DeanCas Traxxx

by Lonely_Malkavian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Inspired by Music, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Malkavian/pseuds/Lonely_Malkavian
Summary: A play on Dean's mixtape given to Castiel. Each chapter is based on a different song picked randomly on a random playlist.Song titles and artists will be listed at the end so not too much is given away, unless you recognize the song, then that might be a joykill.





	Top 13 DeanCas Traxxx

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a chapter or two with some smut into it. There's no DeanCas playlists that don't have some sort of sexy song in it ;) 
> 
> I like love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters based around the idea of "Deans Top 13 Traxx". 
> 
> Each one based on a different song, not really sticking to a single genre/time so if you're looking for "Dean" type music, it probably isn't here but maybe you'll find a song you like.

The winds threat of frost bite made Dean cover his mouth, blowing warm breath into his hands. Looking over his shoulder to reassure himself that Sam couldn't see him. It always made angry with himself if Sam catches him being anything but himself. Small flakes of snow started to fall, melting as one landed on his hair. Raising one of the hands to his cheeks to hold back the urge to scream, clenching the other one, he was getting white knuckle. 

“I never ask anything of you. EVER. Sam and I...we... _I_ need you here now.” Admitting that he needed Castiel his eyes became glassy and red. “Winchesters don't cry.” He sighed and repeated it like it was a new mantra for him. “I know you can hear me, Cas! Get the fuck down here!” His rage subsided for a brief moment ”...please Cas, I need you. I'm lost.” 

Somehow a tamed, muffled scream shoved its way through Dean's vocal chords. Even with the amount of rage building up in him, he had to admire the stars when he looked up towards the night sky. The sky looked like little fireflies flying across a blue blanket, twinkling as the Earth slowly rotated. He felt microscopic as he got lost in admiring the sky. With how much they were always on the road, there was never much time to stand around and enjoy the scenery surrounding them.

“You called and I came, Dean.” The voice he was praying to made it clear this wasn't Sam. He could feel the heat radiating from Castiel's body, ignoring personal space, moving closer to Dean in a side hug motion. All of Dean's heart wanted to fall into Castiel's lap and never move again. He pushed Castiel away from him, immediately regretting it after seeing the look on the angel's face. “I understand.” Castiel backed away, leaving a few inches between them.

“Do you understand Cas?! Because I don't think you do.” His urge to move closer was replaced with surging anger. “Sam has been calling and praying to you for weeks and where the hell were you?” His voice was steadily getting louder as it echoed into the empty parking lot of the run down motel. 

“Dean you know that I...” Quickly interrupted by frustration.

“Don't you dare say you only help me. Sam is me when it comes to the world!” His hands motioning to the only window with a light on. Noticing Castiel was doing what he always does, he listens, he consoles Dean, he loves Dean. Castiel could love him as much as possible but that doesn't stop the laws of Heaven and angels. “And you know that.” Watching those dark blue eyes avert from his own. 

“I'm sorry.” Castiel tried approaching Dean, seething with hostility. “Please believe me.” Offering out one of his hands to Dean. Castiel expected to be pushed away and glared at for his continuous talking. Tripping over his own two feet when he felt the rough tug on the side of it, watching Dean pull him into an embrace. His wings fluttered, feeling Dean's arms tighten like he was scared to let go like Castiel might never come back. His wings relaxed and wrapped around Dean's back, big enough to lap over each other in a protective pose feeling like he was rolled up into a blanket, like the snow didn't exist. 

“I know it doesn't bother you, but it's as cold as Rowena's tit out here.” Dean felt the shuttering  
of the wings covering him, shaking off the bits of frost that were painted across the dark, fluttering wings. Small clouds of Dean's breath puffed out in front of him as he moved to his hotel room. Standing under the small bit of cover shadowing above them as he fished in his back pockets for the cheap plastic card. From being stupid enough to sit out in the freezing cold like that, his fingers were stiff and starting to hurt. The motel heater wasn't the most up to date way of warming up a room small enough to be mistaken as a slightly big prison cell. 

The paper thin bits of snow slowly started to melt off of him when he shed his jacket. Fluffing up his hair from being damp bits when the snow dripped away as his hands slowly began to warm back up, still slightly sore. Rolling his shoulders with his eyes closed, a pair of hands pressed his together, bringing back the feeling into his hands. To his brain it almost felt orgasmic, he let his head tip forward and his lips part when his lungs relaxed. Biting his bottom lip as the warmth returned to cover his entire body this time. The feeling of cloth wrapping around him, smelling of lavender and feeling soft as well as firm. He was starting to feel tired enough to sleep and with all this warmth was soothing his body into feeling like he had no skeleton. “Why the hell are you so warm?” 

“I become whatever you need.” 

“Turn into a bottle of whiskey if you're what I need.” Backing away Dean kicked off his boots and wiggled his toes. 

“That I cannot do. I can go to the store. What is your preferred type?” Castiel blushed when Dean removed another layer of clothing. He wasn't shirtless but Castiel knew very well what was under all of that protective layering. 

“I was fuckin' with you Cas.” Dean smiled when Castiel's head tilted to the side. Sometimes he had forgotten that some nuances of human conversation was lost on the angel. “I know you don't need sleep but could you at least put on sweats? Standing there in a suit weirds me out dude.” He tossed a black pair, hitting Castiel in the face. Standing almost shirtless he eyed Castiel as he started to strip away the tan trench coat, then the jacket, hastily loosening the tie. Adjusting the waist of the sweats tighter, he started folding up his suit and gently placing it on the dresser. “Tomorrow you're apologizing to Sammy.” Dean pointed his finger at Castiel in a motherly, _I told you so_ movement. “I guess I do owe ya', letting me not freeze to death and all.” 

Unzipping his well worn dufflebag that had to be older than he is, fishing out a clear sandwich bag filled with sheets of paper. The other side of the papers had colorful designs and child-like shapes, like hearts and unicorns. Tearing off a small square, the size of a stamp with a bright yellow smiley face. He placed it on his tongue, watching Castiel watching him as it slowly began to dissolved away, leaving a faint yellow spot on the center of his tongue. “I don't know how much angels need to feel but start small.” Dean tore away a small line of four tabs with hearts on them. 

Castiel eyed it suspiciously. He had been around for centuries, he was aware of what he was being handed but he had never tried it in a human vessel. “What does it feel like?” He turned it around, examining it. 

“Heaven, baby. Feels like Heaven. Or at least as close as I'll ever get to it.” Dean slipped into the motel bed, letting out an 'ugh' as the springs creaked under his weight. Castiel sat next to him, copying Dean's actions by placing it on his tongue. “Give it 30.”

Everything felt different. His arms and legs were warm and tingly from the inside. “I think I'm starting to feel something Dean.” Unable to help the smile that he felt steadily coming across his face. The expression on his face went from dopey smile of enjoying life to pale white and wide pupils. “I'm sinking!” Castiel's wings sprang free uncontrollably, all 6 feet of them. Even without the acid, Dean always enjoyed the sight of them. It wasn't something he got to see every day.

Dean grabbed one of Castiel's hands. “Lay back. It's just a trip.” Castiel slowly leaned back into the bed. His wings covered the entire length of the bed, gently tucking one in for Dean to have room to be next to him on the bed.

“This isn't Heaven Dean! This is not what Heaven feels like.” Castiel protested, his hands clambering for Dean's to get him through this. Finding them in the dark, holding Dean's hand made the trip a little less scary and now he was seeing vibrant colors and strange, intriguing patterns swaying back and forth on the motel walls. His wings relaxed and he was a little less rigid than he was 5 minutes ago. 

“Finally hit, I see.” 

“Oh yeah, it fucking hit.” Dean wasn't sure if it was a hallucination but that wasn't how Castiel talk. It didn't even really sound like Castiel. “What do you see Dean?” Castiel reached out his arm to the ceiling, moving it back and forth like he had never noticed it before. He pointed a finger as though he was painting the Mona Lisa around him. 

“Blue clouds, real fluffy like.” He smiled as the clouds distorted into wings. “Never heard you say fuck before Cas.”

“This is why angels don't do drugs,” Castiel giggled still trying to be serious about the matter but as he felt himself just existing in this warm, colorful moment. “We” He put back on his serious voice with the lower voice. “ _stray_ from the Lord” His lips parted and he let out a bit of laughter, holding his stomach with enjoyment. 

“Stray from God, huh? You going to fall from grace and join us lowly humans for some acid?” Dean raised an eyebrow, as he propped himself up on an elbow, facing the genuinely laughing Castiel. He wishes he could see this side of him more often. Watching Castiel let go made him unbelievably happy and he wouldn't trade this moment for anything, this was to be tucked away and treasured. “You're probably gonna' get about 2, maybe 3 hours of straying before you're...you, again.” A soft tickle brushed against his bare back, giving him goosebumps. His skin seemed to feel even the smallest bit of sensation, watching the blue clouds pass by them, and what appeared to be a halo around Castiel. His brain was too content to continue thinking about all of his problems and the heavy weight he was steadily carrying on his shoulders. “What are you seeing, Cas?”

“Mmm...waves...spirals...all sorts of blue and green...” Making a small waving motion, surfing along a green wave. He started giggling again, a grin going from ear to ear. He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, fitting it where it had been all those years ago. Turning Dean's arm over softly, kissing along the inner parts, it almost tickled. “I could fix those for you.” The kisses ran down the raised, pale lines adorning almost ever inch of Dean's arm. 

“I don't want you to.” Gently pulling his arm out of Castiel's hand, choosing to wrap his fingers around Castiel's hoping it would distract him from insisting on healing Dean both physically and emotionally. He picked up one of the feathers that had fallen off when he rolled with laughter. “You're shedding on the bed man. Not cool.”

Castiel's face twisted into confusion, then sadness. “I get it, Dean.” 

“Get what?” He hummed along with music only he was hearing. Beats matching up with his heart, steadying itself out now that he could breathe. 

“Why angels give up all of Heaven, all of time, all of forever...” His arm fell to his side like he was no longer seeing the colors and patterns. “for humans, for humanity, even though you are really fucked up.” He let the L's roll to accentuate how bad off humans are, at their own expense. 

“Do tell, because I have no fucking clue.” Twirling the feather around and around between his fingers. Together, wings were strong and powerful but now, alone, it could be broken with the slightest of pressure. 

“It's like the colors.” He pointed back up to the ceiling. “Separate, blue and green are good colors, but together they make an ocean so broad, humanity has yet to see all of it.” As the thought came from his lips, he smiled.

“Remind me to never give you acid again dude.” Dean tucked the lone feather behind his ear, wishing that those words would form into something more tangible. Giving up Heaven, for temporary satisfaction. Either Heaven isn't all that great or Angels love being so masochistic. He had the feeling of being punched in the gut when he felt himself smiling at the idea of Castiel giving up Heaven, for him. The punched feeling was morphing into a twisting and turning, almost spastic ways, his throat was feeling tight. He was panicking over the thought of Castiel never leaving him. 

“I think I'd give up Heaven for you.” The giggling had stopped, but the voice had softened. 

“Cas, get out of my head. We had a deal.” Dean frowned but his insides felt like they were blooming. 

Castiel had the same look on his face. He was still high but it wasn't the same type of high now. The motions and colors were gone, but his human thoughts were leaking through. “I wasn't in your...head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Iris" - Goo Goo Dolls.


End file.
